Kingdom Games
by ihategoodbyes
Summary: What would happen if Kingdom Hearts characters and Hunger Games characters were to play Truth or Dare while on truth serum? RxR
1. Explanation

**Kingdom Games: Explanation/Authors Rant **

**Kate aka Me:** Hey this is an explanation of what this is if you have any _**truth or dares**_ you want me to do, if you submit them you get a homemade pie of your choosing.

**Kairi**: Hey, I thought you said you weren't making any more pies this week after the small blond annoying ones left. I want pie and I want Sora and Riku to fight over me. *_impish grin_* I like it when they do that.

**Kate**:*_turns and points_* GO TO YOUR CORNER! *_turns to the_ _readers, bows slightly_* Sorry, she has become impossible and that is part of why I am writing this thing all of my followers were hoping was another story. Okay this is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Hunger Games. Unfortunately I stopped playing Truth or Dare two years ago *_shudders_* I hate Halloween even more now, sorry got distracted. So any ideas, anything you want to see or not see….well just let me know, a review or PM will work. Now I have most of the first chapter done now I just need to finish and post it.

**Sora:** Now, Kate, what do you say to all of your nice followers whose trust you've broken? And can Kairi come out of her corner she seems kind of depressed.

**Kate:** NOOOOOO! SHE F-ING STAYS PUT! AND DON"T GET ME STARTED SORA I KNOW I MISSED MY DEADLINES! * _goes and cries in a corner_*

**Roxas**: Sorry she has been having even more migraines and her computer decided to hate her for the 3rd time this year resulting in yet another memory wipe. It was then she declared war on Windows and Mac's saying the only reliable thing she has is Linx and an old work computer that has its own custom OS system. And she gets defensive when she gets angry. Plus the fact that she decided to test her theory that 2 hours of sleep for three days was just fine…well this is what you get. *smug simile* I am the only one that hasn't had their mouth duck-taped shut and then had a college dictionary chucked at their head.

*_Axel holds up sign that reads _REVIEW OR PM HER, OTHERWISE WE"LL NEVER BE FREEDED*

**Kate:** So please make suggestions I personally hate playing Truth or Dare but I was blackma-asked to write this by four hormonal teenagers.


	2. Round 1Meet our Cast

_**Disclaimer-**_The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Kingdom Hearts to Square Enix. As my name is neither of those we can be logical and assume I don't own them.

_**Explanation**_-Okay so last night we had a five-way debate of who got what Kingdom Hearts character so it ended like this: ihategoodbyes(aka me!) and Roxas, Sibling (aka CrazyWhatIfGirl) and Riku, my twin and Leon, Joy-Joy gets Axel (Scariest thing that has ever happened since we gave her lighter fluid), Rosa gets Sora(cutest by far their names even match). So then we went into the Hunger games everyone but Joy-Joy (who did not take part) and me wanted Peeta, I personally will take Gale if I have to take a love interest *sigh* I ha-LOVE family visits. So I was showing them my profile and under favorite stories I have one called Truth or Dare? based on the Harry Potter novels. So…they basically *turns around* Joy-Joy, Sibling I can't FUCKING write under pressure. And put the matches away. *turns back* t-told no-no asked for me to do this. So this will include Sora, Riku, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Axel, Naminè, Roxas, Katniss, Rue, Primrose, Peeta, Gale, Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna. This is after the second game and after the first book in the Hunger Games series.

_**Warning**_-This will include cussing, slash, yaoi, inappropriate comments, character bashing, suggestive comments, and OC's (does that mean original character, I hope so…). Also if you didn't read my _**Explanation**_ this will make less sense than it should, so go back and read it!

**Kingdom Games: Round 1/Meet our cast**

Roxas sighed and turned to Sora "Why did we let her drive I mean don't get me wrong I'm not saying she shouldn't drive but seeing as none of us know her, well, is it the best idea?"

Alex snorted "A bit like Laxurene having free range; you wake up naked in a cornfield with no memories of what happened to you. NOT that ever happened to me before."

Sora sighed and began "Look the king asked her to take us home and I trust her…*softly* mostly." he opened his mouth as if to continue on about the odd girl driving the Gummi ship.

The girl in question had just landed without any of them noticing and popped her head in to make sure everyone was ready to get off the ship. "Okay this is your stop; a Mr. Snow will personally escort you to your homes."

A minute later the group nine teens were following a white haired into a tall eccentric looking building. They got into what seemed to be a very fancy elevator. "Alright, go right in here once you're decontaminated I will introduce you to the others." He pushed them into a large room where there were 3 people waiting for each of them. They were separated and vigorously cleaned and then given clean versions of their clothing. Once they were back into new versions of their clothing, except for Sora and the Organization members, whose clothing was pronounced to be perfect.

After being scrubbed within an inch of their lives, the odd group was led to the top floor of a different building. Inside the penthouse in the living room 8 people sat on couches. A brown haired girl was holding 2 girls close to her, singing softly. A blond boy was kneeling in front of her talking softly. A large brown haired boy was watching looking like someone had punched him in the stomach. There adults were watching the group enter with a mixture of fascination and apprehension. The snow haired man walked in behind the 9 teens.

The girl looked up "President Snow. Can we return to district 12 now and can we take Rue with us?" Only the way she said it made it very clear that it was not an actual question. "Actually Katniss we are going to have you live here for now, alone with these other teens. Now food is in the kitchen, also. Katniss, Peeta, be warned all food and water provided to the apartment will contain truth serum. Haymitch no alcohol will be put into the apartment. Have a good year."

_**AN-**_I meant to upload this two weeks ago but it's up now. The next chapter should be up today.


	3. Round2 Introduction

_**Disclaimer-**_After a 5 day battle with the lawyers who represent Square Enix, and Suzanne Collins, it has been proven that I do not own the Hunger Games, or Kingdom Hearts.

_**Warning-**_ This will include cussing, slash, yaoi, inappropriate comments, character bashing, suggestive comments, and OC's (does that mean original character, I hope so…). Also if you didn't read my _**Explanation**_ this will make less sense than it should, so go back and read it!

**Kingdom Games-Round Two/ Introductions **

**Katniss's POV **

After President Snow's proclamation the very odd group stood there in fighting stances. If I hadn't known better I would have said they were careers raised in the Capitol. Prim turned to me "Katniss, why can't we go home now? I thought you, Peeta, and Rue won the game." Rue took one look at my uncomfortable stance and answered for me "We did win, but I guess that the President wants us to meet some new people before we go home and rest up for the victory tour." Gale was now meditating, I guess he was bored and had decided that we would be doing nothing interesting. Peeta was still kneeling in front of me he reached out and claimed my hand. Rue and Prim who were curled up next to me both smiled at this. Effie, Cinna, and Haymitch on the other hand were watching the group apprehensively.

After a few minutes of silence a small lethal looking girl stepped out of their group. She was dressed in three scraps of black clothing a top, shorts, and a headband. "I am the great ninja Yuffie. Nice to meet all of you. Now one you introduce yourself and who you are, that way we can become more comfortable with each other." "Cinna stood up and said "Nice to meet you as well. I am Cinna, Katniss's clothes designer." He was in his usual attire black pants and shirt, gold eyeliner wrapped around his green eyes. Yuffie walked over and sat on one of the empty sofas. Another girl pulled from out of their group, she wore a white sundress and flip-flops. Her blonde hair was pulled over one shoulder. I bet that she had to fight with the stylists to not wear any jewelry. "I am Naminè, Kairi's Nobody, former member of Organization 13." She then walked over and sat down next to Yuffie.

Effie, unsurprisingly, decided she would be next in the introduction game. "I'm Effie, and may the odds be ever in your favor." With her pinkish hair and lime green clothes she looked very strange. "Cloud you should go next!" Yuffie called at the group. I looked over the group. Cloud was probably the red haired girl dressed in a, well what my stylists would have called, punk dress that was pink. Instead a very 'Goth' -my stylists words not mine- looking blond boy stepped forward. "I am Cloud." With that he turned and went and sat on a different couch than the girls he had been with. A wise chose I mused to myself those two looked like they would meddle whenever possible. Following Yuffie's example, Effie nudged Haymitch who stood, oblivious to mine and Peeta's looks of shock. "I am Haymitch trainer for District 12." "Also a sadistic drunk." I muttered just loud enough to get sniggers from a few of the new teens.

A small blond boy with spiked hair in a long black coat stepped forward "I am Roxas, Sora's Nobody, and Number 13 of Organization 13." He went and sat on one of the loveseats. Rue turned to me and said "Can I go next?" I nodded and she turned around and said "Hi there, my name is Rue and I am one of the tributes from District 11, and one of the three winners from this year's Hunger Game. And Katniss is like my big sister and is looking to adopt me." She then sat back down next to me. The next to step forward was a tall, pale, flame haired boy. He was obviously from the Capital, the hair, lean form, and odd little markings under his eyes said as much. "I am Axel, Number 8 in Organization 13. Got it memorized?" He then went over and sat next to Roxas. He wore the same type of coat as the boy next to him. Looking at him I was surprised by the lack of pricings.

Prim decided that she should go next. "Hi, I'm Prim Katniss's little sister. I came to the Capitol after she and the others won this years' Hunger Game." She was back in the outfit she had worn on Reaping day. Another tall male stepped forward; his brown hair fell halfway down his back. "I'm Leon, head of the Restoration Committee at Radiant Garden." He went over to sit down next to the sulking Cloud.

Gale broke his meditation very suddenly, "I'm Gale, a citizen of District 12. Katniss's cousin." He then slumped back into his seat as if the short speech had sapped all of his energy. The red headed girl I had thought was Cloud stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Kairi, citizen of Destiny Islands, Princess of Heart, and Princess of Radiant Gardens." She then walked over to Yuffie and Naminè.

Peeta stood up turning to face the two remaining boys "I guess that I am left. I am Peeta citizen of District 12, Baker, and one of the three winners of this year's Hunger Game." He then returned to his original position kneeling in front of me.

The two boys blinked and shared a look. Then the silver haired one stepped forward. If it wasn't for his baggy pants and muscle shirt I would have said he was a girl. The long shaggy hair and jade eyes just didn't scream male. "I'm Riku, citizen of Destiny Islands, a Wielder of the Keyblade, Heir to Disney Castle, and Star Watcher." He unlike the others did not sit instead leaned against the wall.

I looked around everyone but I and the brunette had been introduced. "Ok I guess I have to introduce myself or one of them will do it for me. I am Katniss, citizen of District 12, one of the winners of this year's Hunger Games, and President Snow's largest problem child." I leaned back into the couch settling my eyes on the small pale boy in front of me. I had a feeling that like me he wanted to watch those he had to protect and that the best way to do this was, to well, watch. He stepped forward; his black clothes were layered with red, blue, and gold.

"Hey. I am Sora, citizen of Destiny Islands, Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade, protector of the Door of Light and Kingdom Hearts, heir to Disney Castle, and Star Watcher. Now that we all know each other what do you say we eat something?" At his statement most of his group chuckled or flat out laughed. Kairi spoke in between peals of laughter "Honestly…all you think….about….is your stomach….even when fighting!" "I do not!" he protested.

**KINGDOM GAMES**

About an hour later all of us had eaten and I was greatly concerned by the fact that all of us had just consumed Truth Serum, and that Haymitch hadn't had a drink in three hours. After eating we all stood and retuned back to the living room. Riku and Sora took the last unoccupied love seat. Silence descended over our group. After maybe five minutes Kairi clapped her hands together and said "We all took truth Serum, right? *everyone nodded* Great, I know a game we used to play on the islands. It will help us get to know each other even better and will be a lot of fun! Can we play?" Everyone around the room slowly gave consent to play her game. "Perfect!" she squealed.

"Yuffie go get me an empty bottle from the kitchen, Sora explain the rules." She commanded before sitting back down.

"Okay the game we are going to play is called Truth or Dare? It works like this, one person spins the bottle whoever the bottle lands on is asked Truth or Dare, and then you pick one of the options. Then the person who spun the bottle asked a question or dares them to do something, and the other person answers truthfully or completes the dare. Once completing their turn they spin the bottle. Normally we wouldn't know if you were telling the truth but I guess the fact that we all ingested Truth Serum, is what brought this up in the first place so…"

Yuffie came running back in with the bottle, "Can I go first?" we all nodded and she sat the bottle on the table in the middle of the room and spun it with a flick of her wrist.

_**Author's Note-**_Sweet another chapter up already, I will try to get another one up within the week, but I make no promises.

**purpletheory- **Thanks for the review and yes I will take suggestions like any questions you want a character to answer I already have requests for cross-dressing, French kissing, and giant teddy bears for dares. So PM me or leave a review for what you want to see and I will try to work it into the next chapter.


	4. Round 3

**Disclaimer**-I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Hunger Games. *claps hands excitedly* I'll ask Santa for them at Christmas! :D

**Warning**-This will include cussing, slash, yaoi, inappropriate comments, character bashing, suggestive comments, and OC's.

**Kairi's POV**

The group watched as Yuffie reached out and spun the bottle, it spun and spun until, oh poor Sora. There were things she had been waiting to ask him since they had meet and now he had to tell the truth. "Truth or Dare, Sora?"

"Truth, I guess." He looked very nervous, ah, he must have avoiding some awkward questions for the past two and half years. If I got the chance I would dare him to sleep with me, hah then he would keep coming back for more! Kairi thought to herself.

Yuffie allowed herself a grin "When, where, and who, was your first kiss?"

"I was 11, we had just started to talk about leaving, so I was headed back to the mainland when Waka grabbed me and kissed me, he said he didn't want me to leave," Sora flushed bright red. He looked down and that was when Naminè and Yuffie lost it.

"Your….first…kiss…was…..that awkward…..red head we saw….poor…..Sora….take…your…turn." Naminè chocked out, grasping her sides.

**Rue's POV**

Sora reached out and flicked the bottle it spun half-way around the room, landing on Effie. "How old are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

She let out a horrified gasp, Katniss just sniggered, she must have wanted to ask that. "Why I never! I will have you know that I am only 33….days over 53." She had obviously tried to fight the truth serum.

Everyone stared at her "Wow, even Xemnas wasn't that old," Axel said breaking the silence.

She sniffed and muttered something about the impudence of teenagers.

Haymitch must have been going into withdrawal because he jumped up screaming "I SEE YOU, COME OUT YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE TRAITOR!" He was pointing at Roxas looking ready to commit homicide.

"Haymitch sit back down, I have to spin this infuriating little bottle." Effie snapped, Haymitch sat back down slowly never taking his eyes off Roxas. She reached out and spun the bottle.

It landed on me, "oh dear, sorry Rue, truth or dare little monkey."

I stiffened I **hated** her nickname for me just because I can swing like a monkey does** not** mean you can name me as such! "Truth."

She paused looked around and clapped her hands, "what do you think of me?"

I paused, should I tell it bluntly or sugar coat it in fancy words, she cocked her head with a small soft smile, screw it I was going blunt, very blunt! "I think you wear horrible outfits, treat everyone like dirt and need to go see a stylist I mean what the hell did you do to your hair? Now I spin the bottle, right?"

Kairi nodded so I spun the small green bottle, it landed on Axel. "Truth or dare?"

He shrugged, "I always made stupid choices so sure let's go dare."

"Let me see/play with your weapon of choice." He blinked and shrugged and said calmly "If you hurt yourself don't blame me, kid." He pulled out two large red rings of metal they had spikes running around the outside (where the hell did he keep those?), I stood up and took them gently. I blinked in shock they were LIGHT! I stepped into the middle of the room and spun one gently; I screamed at the top of my lungs and dropped them like they had burned me, which they could have. The second I started to spin them fire shot out and coated the metal like it was the logs that kept them burning.

"What the-the hell was that?" Katniss said eyes widened in shock. Axel shrugged "My dare was to show my personalized weapon, so I did, now my turn."

The bottle landed on Cloud, he interrupted with a quick "Dare."

Axel let a smirk take over his face. "Yuffie-" he started but she interrupted "dare him to dress in this *at this, she threw a black bag at Axel who caught it calmly.*"

"You heard the Lady get dressed Cloud." Axel threw the bag to the blonde in questions.

A minute later the tall blonde came back in, he was dressed in well, a teddy bear costume. It was brown and had a blue ribbon tied around Cloud's next proclaiming him to be Mr. Fluffy.

"Happy." He snapped at the stunned audience, I was failing to cover my sniggers.

By the time I had my laughter back in control he had spun the bottle, it had landed on Gale.

Gale said "truth." He no doubt didn't trust the blondes temper, and I can't blame him.

Cloud hmmed, "where I compete there is only ever one winner, unless they enter together. So my question is this, if there was only one winner of this 'Hunger Game' who would it be and why?"

"Well Rue should have died in that net trap; if Katniss hadn't thrown the armor over her she would have, so she's out. Peeta would commit suicide before he let Katniss die and he should have died. Katniss and her bleeding heart was all that saved him. Besides if she had to Katniss could have shot all of them and won on her own. She saved them even though she doesn't need them."

He was going to continue but Katniss was shaking with rage and she finally snapped, "oh and what was I supposed to do? Leave them there to die? *her voice cracked on the last word* Why would I do that, aren't you the one who told me never to leave a friend behind, to never lose the ones you love." Her voice had risen to a shriek. Then she took a deep breath and whispered with barely controlled rage "Spin the bottle."

The bottle landed on Haymitch, now I'm not saying that Haymitch is a nice or even a good person, but he is tolerable if you understand his mind games and don't take his liquor away. Gale was unfortunate to do neither of these things therefore he harbored a deep hate for the alcoholic trainer. "Truth or Dare, Haymitch?"

"Dare, but while I do this, girl *pointing at Katniss* watch the traitor if you don't watch him he'll steal you."

Roxas, who had apparently been labeled as a traitor, spoke up, "now I'm not saying that I'm not a traitor but I've never meet him before so what is his issue with me? Or his issue in general?"

"We don't know and if we did we wouldn't tell you, you probably wouldn't be able to sleep at night." Peeta said sounding deadly serious, and I had to agree with him. Haymitch was twisted and you probably wouldn't want to know why.

Roxas shrugged, "I'm a Nobody we don't feel fear, pain, loss, or sorrow."

No one was really sure what to with that, so Gale broke the silence with the noise of his quiet dare. "Kiss Effie." We all stared, "Deeply," he clarified.

Haymitch stood up and ignoring Effie's stream of cruse words and threats he basically stuck his tongue down her throat she gave a little half whimper and pulled sharply away her face the same shade as Axel's hair.

Haymitch turned and stalked back to his seat, spinning the bottle he was glaring at Roxas, hmm maybe we should warn him before he goes to sleep, nah I'm sure he'll be fine.

The bottle landed on Kairi who said truth in an excited voice.

"Are you a virgin?" We all turned to stare at Haymitch, I half want to know what goes on in that head, the half is begging for me to run and never look back.

Kairi bit her bottom her bottom lip obviously trying to fight the truth serum, "not even close I may be the Princess of Heart but I am in no way pure." She clapped her hands over her mouth blushing furiously.

Sora's eyes grew wide "eww, I can't believe I had you inside me." I scrunched up my face, that made no sense to me but some of the others were nodding in agreement.

Kairi spun the bottle and it landed on Naminè, Kairi giggled and was told dare.

Kairi hmmed and then nodded happily, "go up and kiss the person you find most attractive."

Naminè stood turned to Yuffie and said "Hopefully Aerith won't mind." She reached out and cupped her hand on Yuffie's cheek and leaned down to lightly press her lips against the ninjas'.

Her face bright pink she spun the bottle it landed on Roxas, perfect she muttered then in full volume, "so what will it be Truth or Dare?"

Roxas shot her a clearly un-amused look, "great I get to pick my poison. Let's go dare. *muttered* If I'm going to die might as well go out with a bang."

"List the organization members and the thing you think is sexist about them."

"Number 1, Xemnas: the way he seems to know everything

Number 2, Xigbar: his eye patch

Number 3, Xaldin: the way his hair is always perfect

Number 4, Vexen: his desire to always know

Number 5, Lexaeus: his self confidence

Number 6, Zexion: the way he never asked for help even though his hair made him basically blind

Number 7, Saïx: elf ears

Number 8, Axel: the perfectly spiked hair and tattoos

Number 9, Demyx: his confidence in his music

Number 10, Luxord: piercings

Number 11, Marluxia: the rose petals

Number 12, Larxene: the two spikes in her hair** ***by the end of his little spiel Roxas was slunk quite low and his voice was very soft and his face was the color Kairi's hair.

**j mellarkhutcherson- **great minds think alike

**Ali Night- **very blunt and to the point, I applaud your carefully chosen words

**Jen- **thank you for giving this a try, and great suggestions

***-** these are actually what I find most ridiculous about their character

**Authors Note-**Sorry all my other stuff was supposed to be updated today but my laptop flipped out on me. Thanks for the favorites, followings, alerts, reviews, and suggestions. I leave town in a week now I have a poll running on my profile I can continue to keep these three or four pages and be updated every Friday or have them at least 13 pages and put up once a month. **Vote and Review PLEASE!**


End file.
